


Please no Goodbye without words...

by tigragrece



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Declaration of Love, Eurovision 2015, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, to relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stig & Elina are friends, but maybe something more could happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please no Goodbye without words...

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after have listening to their song Goodbye to Yesterday and i wanted to write some story about them.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Stig have meet Elina with the aid of YouTube, where he saw some of her songs, and he was hooked by her talent.   
And he has thought that she could be a great singer.   
They have begun to be friends little by little.

When their song was selected for Eurovision it's could a big thing for them.  
Because it's could be awesome for their career. Their song was really good, they have a good chance.  
Even if the song was kinda particular and difficult because it's mostly about one break up, but the song was so powerful.

"The song is really powerful, I don't know if I will arrive to do this at Vienna..."

"I trust you Elina" say Stig while taking her hand for comfort her.

They liked to work together, even if Eurovision doesn't work well, he has said that he will continue to do things with her.

They really spend time together.   
They have gone to eat together outside in Estonia where they were like friends.   
But sometimes Stig wondered if they could be more than friends.   
One day they were out together where they discuss about something for Eurovision and their trip in Vienna.

When they arrive at Vienna they have spent times looking at the city and be happy then when arrive the rehearsal it's become more difficult with pressure.   
And at this moment the song was more powerful, because maybe at the end of the Eurovision everything could change. 

After the frustration of the semi final, he has seen that Elina have cried, he hugged her and tell her "You did one wonderful job"

"I was so stressed, it's just one crazy thing, and I was so scared..."

"I know, me too, I was so scared and so stressed..."

When they have heard that they were in Final they were so happy.  
And when they have left the arena. Elina admits something "I don't want to lose you, like what happen in the Song... I don't want that you leave without a goodbye. I don't want that you leave me..."

"Elina..."

He hugged her and he finally kissed her.

"I wanted to do this since a long time, because I feel we are more than friends..."

"I feel the same about you Stig, I have feelings about you"

And they kissed again.

When they arrive at their hotel, they decided to spend the night together. And decide to create a new page of their history together. And maybe be more than music partners.

**END**


End file.
